


Themyscira Under Siege

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Lois Becomes an Amazon, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Pregnancy, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Themyscira is attacked by an army of Succubi while Diana and Lois are there on vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Themyscira Under Siege

**Themyscira Under Siege**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Themyscira is attacked by an army of Succubi while Diana and Lois are there on vacation_

Chapter 1

Lois Lane and her girlfriend of the past six months Diana Prince were walking down the private corridor to board Diana's invisible G550 leer jet, Diana and Lois are on their way to Diana's homeland, Themyscira for a well-deserved vacation.

And to be completely honest Diana wanted and _needed_ to get away from John Stewart, the Green Lantern was so infuriating to the Amazon Princess, she is going to absolutely relish this two weeks away with her beloved Lois.

"I've missed you so much, Diana. I worry so much about you, especially since...you know." Lois said, choosing her words carefully.

"I know Lois and you have every right to worry about me, we are lovers after all." Diana said.

Diana then pulled the smaller woman into a tight and warm embrace before leaning in and kissing Lois gently on the lips. "I love you so much, Lois Lane." Diana said after she pulled back from her and Lois' kiss, Lois reached up and stroked Diana's face gently.

"You are my Goddess, Diana. I adore you." Lois whispers.

"Lois darling, you have brought me such joy and happiness over the past six months."

"You deserve to be happy too, Diana." Lois said as she twirled a loose strand of Diana's onyx hair around one finger.

"What did I ever do to deserve you devotion, my angel?" Diana asked.

"That's easy, you caught me when Darksied destroyed the Daily Planet building and you were your sweet self." Lois said before kissing Diana's nose.

"That is so adorable, Lois." Diana said. 

The plane touched down on the pillow soft sand of Themyscira Lois and Diana are ready for two glorious weeks of relaxation but what Diana and Lois don't know is that a large army of Succubi from Hades is on its way to the island, intent on reeking havoc.

Diana and Lois step off the invisible jet onto the island's pillow soft sand, they are greeted by Diana's Mother, Hippolyta and two Elite Royal guards.

"Diana, my daughter, it is wonderful to see you home again." Hippolyta said.

"I am happy to be here as well, Mother. I brought my lover Lois Lane here with me, I hope that is OK." Diana says.

"Of course Ms. Lane is welcome here, any woman that you hold near to your heart is." Hippolyta tells Diana.

"Thank you, Mother." Diana says to Hippolyta.

"Queen Hippolyta, I thank you for the hospitality." Lois said with a smile.

 


End file.
